Casualidad
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: Primer fic, no es nada bueno, pero estoy empezando en otro que igual es más interesante :)


_Vale, este es mi primer fanfiction, nunca se me ha dado por escribir, pero estube leyendo algunas historias que había por aquí, y me entraron las ganas de empezar a escribir un poco JAJAJAJA. Tampoco entiendo mucho como se utiliza ésta página, no entiendo mucho cómo va todo esto, a si que si hay cosas raras por aquí, perdonadme, tampoco soy muy buena inventando y esas cosas._

**_Glee no me pertenece, pertenece a Ryan y la Fox._**

* * *

Kurt era un chico bastante diferente a los demás, quienes sólo un grupo de amigos, su grupo de Glee club, le aceptaban. Él tenía problemas con un matón en su colegio, Dave, a quién siempre le tubo miedo, hasta que se dió cuenta de que él también era como Kurt, y dejó de temerlo tanto.

Un día como otro, Kurt estaba con sus mejores amigas, Mercedes y Rachel, dando una vuelta por el centro comercial buscando ropa para el promo de su colegio, hasta que vió a Dave pegando a un chico de pelo moreno y rizado, era lo único que podía ver de él.

"Eh, que te crees que haces?" Le gritó Kurt a Dave

"Vete de aquí, mocoso, si no quieres volver con el ojo morado a casa"

"Inténtalo Dave, ten en cuenta que todo Glee sabemos lo que escondes" Le amenazó Mercedes

Dave se aguantó las ganas, y se fué tranquilamente

"Ven, déjame ayudarte" Dijo Kurt al chico moreno, estrechándole la mano para levantarlo

"Gracias por ayudarme" Le respondió "Me llamo Blaine"

En ese momento, Kurt se fijó en sus ojos grandes y la pequeña sonrisa que mostró al presentarse

"Kurt Hummel, y éstas son Rachel Berry y Mercedes Jones" Dijo Kurt sonriéndole, prestando atención los ojos de ese extraño, cuando se fijó en su uniforme de Dalton, "Estás en el colegio Dalton, verdad?"

"Sí.." Dijo Blaine avergonzado, "Bueno... Tube problemas en mi colegio, se metían conmigo por.. Bueno... Por ser gay... Y entonces me hablaron de éste colegio y la verdad es que es muy agradable. Aunque desde que llegé, ese chico no ha parado de meterse conmigo"

Kurt intentó aguantar una pequeña sonrisa que quería salir cuando le dijo que era gay

"Bueno, no te preocupes, conozco a ese chico, también se metía conmigo y me había cambiado a Dalton, un gran colegio con un coro estupendo. Hasta que me armé de valor y decidí volver, y ahí fué cuando descubrí que se metía conmigo porque le gustaba y bueno... No quiere salir del armario, a si que tendrá que estar callado y quieto si no quiere problemas"

"Ah si? Entonces tú...?"

"Si soy gay?" rió "Sí, salí del armario hace un año, y desde entonces no había parado de intentar hacer de mi vida un infierno... Pero ya ves, aquí estoy, amenazandolo con su pequeño secreto"

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar a Kurt

"Bueno chicos, os dejamos solos, tenemos que ir a buscar nuestro vestido, que aún nos falta el nuestro" Dijo Rachel cogiendo de la mano a Mercedes

Ambos rieron vergonzosamente, "¿Quiéres ir a tomar un café? Hay un café cerca, no sé si lo conocerás, el Lima Bean, tienen unos cafés deliciosos"

"Oh, sí, pasé unas cuantas veces por delante de él, vamos"

* * *

"Bueno, ¿y qué tal en Dalton? ¿Cantas?" Preguntó Kurt

"Pues está muy bien, sinceramente me encanta su sistema. Y.. Sí, canto y sé tocar el piano y la guitarra, componiendo canciones... En Dalton me han nombrado el vocalista principal en sus canciones" Afirmó Blaine sonriendo "¿Y tú?"

"¿Oh sí? ¡Eso es genial! Bueno, yo en mi escuela tenemos todos un papel en alguna canción, en alguna parte... Nos turnamos, pero normalmente los duetos o las canciones solistas se las llevan Rachel y Finn, su novio" rió "Pero nos divertimos muchísimo con nuestro profesor"

"Ese colegio es el McKinnley, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabías?" Preguntó Kurt asombrado

"Bueno, también estube pensando en irme a ese instituto, a si que me informé, y había visto vuestro gran concierto y el premio que habíais ganado. Por algo me sonaban vuestras caras"

Kurt rió sonrojado "Ah, sí. Fué increíble, y por una vez no nos lanzaron un granizado en la cara"

"¿Cómo? ¿Un granizado?"

"Sí, en el McKinnley lo popular es ser del equipo de fútbol o animadoras, lo demás está por debajo, y el Glee Club está visto por 'perdedores', a si que nos tiran granizados constantemente"

"¿De verdad? Que horror..."

"Sí bueno... Creo que uno se acaba acostumbrando" rió

"Bueno, sí, pero no creo que sea algo muy agradable..."

"No, la verdad es que no, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa..."

"Bueno, tendría que irme... Eh... ¿Me puedes dar tu número? Para hablar, o tomar otro café algún día..." Dijo Blaine casi sin poder respirar esperando la respuesta de Kurt

"Oh, claro! Me encantaría volver a quedar, y exijo que me enseñes una de tus canciones con la guitarra" rió Kurt

"Cuando quieras" Sonrió Blaine

Blaine se fué del café, mientras que Kurt le envió mensajes a Mercedes y a Rachel rápidamente para quedar esa misma noche, quiénes estában impacientes por saber lo que pasaba"

* * *

"Y bueno Kurt, cuéntanos. ¿Que tál con ese guapetón?" Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa en la boca

Kurt rió vergonzosamente "Se llama Blaine, está en el Dalton como vocalista principal y toca y compone canciones con su guitarra y piano. Tiene un poco de verguenza pero me dió su número de teléfono"

"Uh... Parece que a Kurt le gusta alguien..." Se burló Mercedes

"Calla!" ríe Kurt "Aún le he conocido hace unas pocas horas! Solo nos enviamos mensajes hablando de música y sobre cuándo quedar"

"Oh, sí, ¿cuándo vais a salir?" Dijo Rachel

"Rachel!"

"Bueeeno, vale... ¿Cuándo vais a volver a quedar cómo amigos?" Se burló

"Pues mañana, en el café, y no os quiero ver detrás nuestra" Dijo muy seriamente Kurt

"No no, sólo vamos a ir a por nuestro vestido, aún no lo hemos encontrado" Añadió Mercedes

* * *

Kurt se había dado una ducha rápida, y se había puesto algo cómodo pero elegante para quedar con su nuevo amigo Blaine, le gustaba llegar 10 minutos antes de la hora prevista para no llegar tarde, y así Kurt podría calmarse un poco y no parecer tan nervioso ante Blaine, pero sabía que se iba a poner aún más nervioso cuando le viera entrar por la puerta del café.

Se preparó, se aseguró de que llevaba todo bien puesto, y salió dirigiendose al Lima muy decidido. Nada más llegar pidió su café, y como faltaban 5 minutos para que Blaine llegase, pidió el mismo café que había cogido el día anterior.

Cuando Blaine llegó, el café ya no estaba tan caliente, y se asombró al ver a Kurt ofreciendole su café

"Oh, ¿sabes cual es el café que me gusta?"

"Me gusta fijarme en pequeños detalles" Dijo Kurt mientras le guiñaba el ojo, mientras que Blaine se hechó a reir

"¿Sabes? No sé cómo ocurrió todo para que nos encontráramos ese mismo día y conocernos, pero me alegra haberlo hecho" Le dijo Blaine, muy seguro de sus palabras

"A mí también me alegra" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa vergonzosa en la cara, "sobre todo saber que ahora Dave no te va a volver a molestar"

Estubieron hablando durante horas, cuando un mensaje el móvil de Kurt los interrumpió:

"Mira a tu izquierda Kurt. ~ R&M"

Cuando Kurt se giró, vió a sus amigas Rachel y Mercedes en el banco que está situado delante de la ventana del café, y por la forma de que estaban sentadas, estubieron ahí durante un buen tiempo. Kurt las miró con mala cara, mientras que Blaine las saludó vergonzosamente

"Eh, creo que igual deberíamos hablar en otro lugar, donde no nos molesten, no crées?" Le dijo Blaine

"Igual sí, no creo que se vayan a ir" le respondió sin apartar la mirada a sus mejores amigas quienes se lo estaban pasando muy bien sacandoles fotos con sus móviles y sonriendoles

"¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?" Eso hizo que Kurt le mirara rápidamente

"Oh... Claro, sin problema" Y ambos sonrieron

Salieron, y ellas agarraron a Kurt rápidamente

"¿Qué Kurt?, ¿ya os vais? ¿a donde vais?" preguntaron ambas ansiosamente por saber la respuesta

"Pues nada, nos vamos, pero cada uno a su casa"

Mercedes y Rachel se miraron, "Pues entonces ven con nosotras, estamos a punto de decidir el vestido de Rachel"

"Oh, no, estoy algo cansado, voy a ponerme la tele un rato y dormir" se inventó Kurt, y se fué junto a Blaine, vigilando por si sus dos amigas les seguían

"Buff... Parece que ya se van, que pesadas!" Dijo Kurt al ver que no les seguían y se fueron al Centro Comercial

"Vamos! No son tan malas! Son muy majas" Las defendió Blaine

"Pues aún no las conoces bien" ríe Kurt

* * *

En la casa de Blaine, estaban los dos sentados en la cama, y Blaine le tocaba unas de sus canciones, las cuales dejaron a Kurt sin palabras

"Wow, es increíble" Dijo Kurt sin dejar de mirar como tocaba

Blaine no puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa y mirarle

"Kurt... No sé si hago bien en decirte esto... Pero creo que me gustas" Dejó escapar Blaine vergonzosamente, lo que hizo sonrojar a Kurt

"A.. A mi también me gustas, Blaine" dijo como pudo Kurt, mientras le sonreía

Kurt tenía unas ganas tremendas de saltarle al cuello a besarle, se imaginaba que le correspondía, que le apartaba... Pero cuando se dió cuenta tenía a Blaine pegado suya, mirándole fijamente

"Lo de venir a mi casa solo fue una pequeña escusa para ver... Si podríamos funcionar"

Antes de que Kurt pudiese responder, vió al moreno de rizos acercarse lentamente hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso. Kurt notó como las manos de Blaine se agarraron a su cintura, a si que le rodeó con los brazos y se dejó recostar en la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kurt se levantó temprano, y muy, muy contento. Por eso, cuando Finn le escuchó dándose una ducha rápida mientras cantaba canciones bajo el agua, y corría por todo el pasillo, se levantó extraño preguntandose que demonios le podría estar pasando a su hermanastro

"Kurt... Qué demonios estás haciendo..?" Dijo Finn con voz ronca

"Oh, te he despertado? Lo siento. Estaba buscando algo que ponerme, y no sabía lo que, a si que empecé a ponerme nervioso, ya sabes..."

"Y para eso tienes que correr por todo el pasillo? Kurt, si quieres correr ponte un chandal y vete a la calle a trotar un poco, pero no te pongas por todo el pasillo corriendo de un lado a otro.. Además, nervioso porque?" Le contestó muy seriamente Finn

"Emm bueno, pues nada, es una tontería.. He quedado con un amigo a si qu-"

"Un amigo?" Preguntó Finn abriendo los ojos "Ya, seguro... No creo que te pusieras tan nervioso por quedar con 'un amigo' Kurt"

Kurt se rió vergonzosamente, "Bueno, sí... El caso es que ayer nos dimos un beso y ya sabes.. Hoy vamos a quedar, entonces..." En ese momento Kurt empezó a recordar cómo fue todo

_Nada más salir de ese apasionado beso, los dos se quedaron pegados mirandose fijamente, no sabían que decir._

_"Te quiero, Kurt" Susurró Blaine rompiendo ese silencio de miradas_

_Kurt se sonrojó muchísimo, al cual Blaine le lanzó una sonrisa mordiendose el labio para contenerse. "Yo también Blaine" respondió_

_El resto de la noche la pasaron cantando, bailando, hablandose y dándose pequeños pero apasionados besos_

"A si que, es tu novio no?" Le preguntó Finn sacandole de sus recuerdos

"Bueeeno... Diría que sí" rió Kurt "No lo hemos hablado, pero creo que sí" acabó diciendo muy nervioso

"Me alegro por tí" le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Kurt "Y... Si vas a volver a correr, que no sea por el pasillo, voy a intentar dormir otra vez"

Kurt rió y volvió a mirar la ropa para ponerse, vigilando la hora para no llegar tarde. Kurt no podía estar más contento.

* * *

_Vale, ha sido un fic bastante "tonto" por así decir, jajaja Pero estoy haciendo uno que igual es más interesante :) Repito que aún acabo de empezar, no soy muy buena inventando, pero creo que el que tengo en mente puede ser interesante_


End file.
